


Taste so sweet

by Okumen



Category: Violet Evergarden (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Phone drabble, Trans Dietfried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: The shadows and the light flickers in the room as Dietfried tilts. Claudia moves his hand, locking on Dietfrieds waist.
Relationships: Claudia Hodgins/Dietfried Bougainvillea
Kudos: 11





	Taste so sweet

Claudia slips his fingers along the long braid laying thick against his palm. His grasp tightens a little the further down it goes, and the more the pull grows, the shakier the breath filling the room gets.

Dietfried leans heavily against the surface behind him, fingers grasping the curtain that obscures the sight of them through the windows glass pane.

He is pretty. A gaze covered with a mist of need, his body as if boneless, as Claudia has to support him with his other hand, pressing Dietfried against the window.

Bruised lips. They have been kissing for a while, simply over the clothes touching. Claudia can feel Dietfrieds crotch twitch against the thigh Claudia has pressed between his legs.

Claudias fingers reaches the ribbon ending Dietfrieds braid, and he tugs at it. It pulls another whimper from Dietfried. The ribbon, still tied in its pretty Blue bow, falls to the floor like a lonely flower. 

The shadows and the light flickers in the room as Dietfried tilts. Claudia moves his hand, locking on Dietfrieds waist. His other hand stays at Dietfrieds hair, which unravels in jagged waves with Claudias fingers coming through it. 

Then he grasps it, tightly bunching up dark locks in his hand, and Claudia presses another kiss to Dietfrieds lips, much fiercer than precious ones, and the tugs and the warmth draws moans out of Dietfried.

Pretty and disheveled, he become through Claudias treatment of him. Claudia watches him, the flushed cheeks, swollen lips, heavy eyes. Messy hair, untidy clothes. Chest heaving with any lack of rhythm. 

Claudia once again leans forward, this time to give Dietfrieds lips a soft peck with his own, and he caresses his cheek with his thumb. Dietfried watches him, and Claudia can see his fingers clench and unclench around the curtain. 

Claudia pulls back, catching Dietfried in his grasp and pulling him with him to the chair. Dietfried gasps when Claudia runs a hand over his crotch. Mumbles to himself words that he would otherwise never say. Claudia soaks in the sounds as he massages Dietfrieds crotch, as he kisses his neck. Draws in Dietfrieds scent and feels, beneath his lips, how Dietfried shudders as his orgasm hits him. Mmh, so pretty.


End file.
